


Accidently Read Her Diary

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Accidently reading Jenna's diary, Crushes, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: While the others are out,  Nadja spends time cleaning the coven, and she does something she regrets.





	Accidently Read Her Diary

Jenna had been staying with them since she had nowhere to go, since she was a vampire, afterall.

 

Jenna had gone out to "LARP" with her former friends, but only just to feast off their blood.

 

Nadja had spent hours cleaning coven. She hadn't enjoyed it, but it had to be done, since Guillermo was gone.

 

She stepped into the last room.

 

It was the guest room that Jenna used as a living space.

 

It was surprisingly clean and organized.

 

The coffin was neatly aligned.

 

And the things on the small desk in the corner was nicely piled.

 

Nadja eyed a small leather book on the desk.

 

She picked it up and opened it.

 

"If I had a heart, it would beat for her. I'd die again for her. She is my everything but she stays in the arms of another," Nadja read the book. 

 

She then realized that she had just read part of Jenna's diary.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plenty of ideas for this fic, I just want to know of you guys want me to continue it.


End file.
